


erised

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, s15e13 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Based on the promo for s15e13 "Destiny's Child."Alternate Dean meets Castiel, and feelings are had.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	erised

Asshole Dean’s been in the bunker for less than ten collective minutes, and Dean wants to asphyxiate him with the scarf. He touches everything, gets his fingerprints over the very old books, and then manages to cut himself on the knight’s sword in the library.

“Ow,” he says, then looks to Asshole Sam. “That is very sharp.” 

“I’m not this annoying, am I?” Dean says to Sam. Sam waits. Smiles. “C’mon, Sam!”

“I’d say you’re about on par,” Sam says, grinning.

“Okay, look, that is enough!” Dean says, stepping forward. “Both of you, sit down, and stop touching things! We will figure this out if you stop trying to get yourselves killed.”

Asshole Dean and Asshole Sam pout, and  _ god _ , Sam’s bitchface does look worse with a man-bun.

Cas’s footsteps come down the hall. “Dean, what’s wrong? Why are you yelling?”

Cas comes up behind Dean, but Dean keeps his eyes on these two strangers that somehow poofed their way into the bunker in a teal Fiat. 

It’s a mistake. Because as soon as Cas appears, Asshole Dean’s face crumbles. Asshole Sam’s face pales and he takes a minute step back, glancing between Cas and Asshole Dean.

“What’s going on?” Cas says, confusion clear in his voice. Dean imagines he’s looking between the two Deans and the two Sams. 

Asshole Dean steps forward, arms hovering in the air. “Cas?” his voice breaks. Then, he barrels past Dean, and pulls Cas into a tight hug. He starts crying. 

Asshole Sam is covering his mouth with his hands. Dean takes several steps back until he’s lined up with the Sams, watching the scene. Cas is stiff, unsure of what to do with this mysterious Dean crying against him. Eventually, he raises his arms and returns the hug. Asshole Dean’s voice catches. 

Dean and Sam look on. Asshole Sam speaks up, whispers, “He died.”

Dean and Sam are synced in their confused glances.

“Our Cas,” Asshole Sam clafiries. Asshole Dean holds onto Cas like a life-preserver. He cranes his neck just enough to look at Cas’s face and chuckles sadly.

“You have your hair,” Asshole Dean says, brushing his fingers through it. “You look--you look good.”

“Um. . . so do you?” Cas says.

“Dean,” Asshole Sam says. “Dean, stop. He’s not—”

“I know, I  _ know _ ,” Asshole Dean snaps. “I know! Just let me…I just need a sec. . . God, you even smell the same. Like before everything.”

Dean watches the scene in front of him. It’s in that moment he catches the wedding ring on Asshole Dean’s finger. 

Behind him, the Sams talk.

“What happened?”

“Cancer,” Asshole Sam whispers. “Heart. It came out of nowhere. Just an unlucky roll of the dice, I guess. He’s healthy as a horse until one day he faints at work. It was less than five months later. . .”

Dean can hear the ache and tears in Asshole Sam’s voice. 

Dean thinks of all the times he’s lost Cas. And all the times, somehow, Cas has found his way back. He watches Asshole Dean cling to Cas, crying, not caring who sees. The wedding ring reflects the lamplight.

Dean stands and aches for something he’s never had. 


End file.
